


Signora della falce

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La falce e la sua signora [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble su delle fairytail!AU, coppia Soul/Maka.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Series: La falce e la sua signora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705288
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fables Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: La Bella e la Bestia;  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4Jq9HnOywk; Nightcore - If I Die Young (Switching Vocals) - (Lyrics).

Cap.1 La melodia di una rosa

Maka piegò di lato il capo e osservò la Bestia davanti a lei posarle una mano sul fianco.

< Quando sono arrivata qui mi sono sentita prigioniera. Ho pensato che non avrei mai più potuto vedere mio padre, che la mia vita fosse finita. Lui era così inquietante e spaventoso > pensò.

Soul era una figura completamente oscura, dai lunghi denti aguzzi. Alle sue spalle suonava un pianoforte.

Maka socchiuse gli occhi, mentre i codini le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso.

La Bestia la fece volteggiare nel salone a tempo di musica, poggiandosela contro.

< Ora invece è diverso… Più attento, gentile. Sento che le nostre anime risuonano all’unisono >.

[110].


	2. Cap.2 La gatta parlante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fables Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: Il gatto con gli stivali;  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkUMdM7za2w; HOW TO SAVE A LIFE (The Fray) - Caleb Hyles - Rock Cover.

Cap.2 La gatta parlante

Soul si sedette sul traliccio di legno e intrecciò le braccia dietro la testa, scompigliando i corti capelli grigi. Indossava un vecchio completo sgualcito, a cui si era scucita una tasca.

“Per quanto tempo vorrai ancora tenermi il muso?” domandò. Abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò la gatta nera con gli stivali.

Quest’ultima gli disse: “Ringrazia che noi gatti abbiamo nove vite o oggi mi avresti ucciso”.

Soul sbuffò.

“Ho sentito un gatto parlare. Era ovvio che avrei pensato ad una strega” brontolò.

La gatta schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Scoprirai che sono la tua risorsa più importante. Oggi ti farò conoscere la principessa Maka” gli disse.

Soul arrossì.

[108].


	3. Cap.3 Uccisori di streghe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fables Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: Hansel e Gretel;  
> Scritta sentendo: Isolation - Dark Emotional Music; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaF4cGzTRcQ.

Cap.3 Uccisori di streghe

Maka saltò raggiungendo la strega con un calcio, facendola finire tra le alte fiamme della fornace.

< Troverò un modo per farla pagare a mio padre per tutto questo > pensò.

La donna iniziò ad ardere, allungò la mano, mentre i suoi capelli a ricciolo si trasformavano in cenere e la sua pelle si accartocciava, annerendosi.

Soul chiuse di scatto il forno con una pesante porta di metallo, soffocando anche le urla della donna. Si leccò i denti aguzzi e ghignò.

“Ora chi è che mangerà chi?” domandò.

Maka si guardò intorno ed espirò dalle narici.

“Siamo stati degli ingenui. Non avremmo dovuto avvicinarci ad una casa di marzapane” borbottò.

[110].


End file.
